Una vida de Fantasía
by Sweet163
Summary: Hola solo quería informales que estaré bajando los capítulos para re-escribirlos, los volveré a subir en cuanto los tenga. Legolas se enamora Rosela un hada, hija de Gandalf y Titania reina de las hadas. Conoce a legolas y se enamoran, muere al dar luz a su hija. Romance/Fantasía/Tragedia.
1. Prologo

**Estaré**** re-escribiendo los capítulos que he borrado, los subiré en cuanto los tenga listos. **

**(El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece es propiedad del gran escritor J. R.R. Tolkien. **

**No gano nada haciendo esto es solo por diversión.)**

* * *

**Prologo**

_Esta es una historia donde Gandalf el gris se enamora de Titania la Reina de las Hadas y de esa relación nace Rósela Anneliese._

_Un día ella da un paseo por un bosque que le parece interesante sin saber que ese es el bosque negro donde vive el hijo del Rey Thranduil._

_Ellos se conocen por casualidad del destino, después de ese día acuerdan volver a verse, ninguno de sus padres saben que sea conocido hasta después de un tiempo._

_Mientras ellos se ven y poco a poco se enamoran uno del otro, pero nunca se entera de quien es ella realmente, el padre de Legolas le presenta a la hija de uno de sus asesores esperando que él se fije en ella al grado de casarse, cuando la elfa sabe de las intenciones del Rey se pone muy feliz pero Legolas no y es cuando él le dice a su padre que se a enamorado de una hada, ella no le dice quien son sus padres así que no sabe que su padre es un mago._

_La elfa se entera y allí nacen sus celos enfermizos, ella creía que el príncipe seria para ella y no para alguien más._

_De allí nace la desdicha de la hada y su futura muerte no sin antes dejar a una niña de rizos dorados y con los ojos azules como el mar, parecida a su padre con la única diferencia que su cabello es rizado como su madre._

_Ella no le dice a Legolas que esta embarazada y se va de regreso a su amado hogar, su padre intenta convencerla de que le diga la noticia que esta embarazada, pero ella se niega rotundamente, alegando que su hija seria un estorbo entre el y la elfa con la ella cree que se casara, esta elfa le hace creer que se van a casar y ella solo fue una distracción con la perdió el tiempo._

_Esta historia empieza con Rósela y Legolas de como se conocieron y como sufrió las intrigas de una elfa hasta que se fue estando embaraza sin decirle nada a legolas muriendo en e parto, pero antes de morir le pide a sus padres que la cuiden de que nadie le rompa el corazón ni le destrocen el alma como a ella._

_Lo que no sabe es que el destino es caprichoso y lo que esta escrito en piedra no se puede borrar._

_Esta es la vida de una niña que al nacer su destino esta marcado al ser hija de un elfo guerrero y de la princesa de las hadas con abuelos que tienen historia, ella es transportada a otra dimensión con el fin de protegerla del mal que esta amenazado a la tierra media._

_Su padre después de una semana aproximadamente después que ella es trasportada a esa otra dimensión se entera por Gandalf que fue su hija la que se enamoro de él y para no interferir en su futuro matrimonio con la elfa ella regresa con ellos estando embarazada también le cuenta que murió en el parto dejando a su hija al cuidado de él y su esposa la cual esta furiosa por destrozar el corazón de su hija y es entonces que se entera que esa hada es en realidad la hija de Gandalf el mago gris y Titania la Reina de las hadas._

_Él le dice que no planea casarse con nadie que no sea ella le explica como estuvieron en realidad las cosas el echo que su padre quiere verlo casado y con hijos, confiesa que la ama mas que a su vida y el echo que le dio una hija lo pone muy feliz pero al enterarse que ella murió lo deprime, pero ahora tiene una hija a la cual proteger, es allí donde le dice que la llevo a otra dimensión donde estará a salvo que su esposa se fue con ella disfrazada de humana tanto ella como la bebe, y que volverán cuando todo este mas en calma._

_Sin saber que el día que regresen habrá otra guerra por el anillo único de poder._


	2. El inicio

**(N/A) El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece es propiedad del gran escritor J. R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

**Una Vida de Fantasía**

Titania es la reina de las hadas, su reino es prospero, viven en paz con las demás criaturas, aunque parte se debe a sus creencias sobre las hadas, ellos creen que sus reinos junto con sus bosques están encantados, aunque esto, no es del todo cierto.

Ellas protegen sus bosques, en los que habitan, para evitar algún mal y en especial protegerse de los orcos y demás criaturas oscuras, que quisieran rondar dichos bosques, el pueblo se encuentra en el centro del bosque en lo mas profundo, casi nadie se atrevido a llegar tan lejos como para ver su reino.

Hoy en especial Titania, acababa de tener una reunió con sus consejeros, informándola sobre el creciente numero de orcos, cerca de los limites del reino, lo cual es un poco preocupante.

Esa misma tarde había decidido acompañar a los guardias, cerca de los límites de la ciudad, recorrieron los puntos, donde los habían visto acercarse, cuando ya estaban por volver ella dio un último recorrido, cuando encontró a un viejo con túnicas grises, ella no sabía ni que pensar, sobre el viejo que estaba recostado sobre un árbol.

─ ¡Guardias! ─ella grito y de inmediato apareció la guardia que la acompañaba.

─ Diga mi señora ─dijo el capitán, el viejo mago que yacía dormido, en ese instante se despertó por el alboroto que surgió a su entorno "_que esta pasando, si solo estaba descansado, después de mi largo viaje"_ pensaba el mago, al ver la conmoción decidió quedarse lo mas tranquilo posible.

─ ¡Llévenlo al castillo! ─dijo Titania que lo miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, en ese instante el mago decidió hablar.

─ Que eh echo mi señora, porque me llevan ─pregunto suavemente.

─ ¡Has entrado en mis dominios! ─respondió fríamente.

─ Le pido que me perdone mi señora, pero solo descansaba, vengo de un largo viaje y me dirijo a ver a un amigo, no sabía que la molestaba ─dijo mansamente.

─ ¿Como te llamas viajero? ─le pregunto más amablemente, pero su voz seguía siendo firme.

─ Tengo varios nombres mi señora, Mithrandir entre los elfos, Tharkún para los enanos; Olórin era mi nombre en mi juventud en el Oeste que nadie recuerda, Incánus en el Sur, Gandalf en el Norte: al Este nunca voy ─dijo con voz suave.

─ ¡Te llamaremos Gandalf! ¡Qué te trae por mis dominios! ─respondió Titania.

─ ¡Solo descansaba, como le dije antes vengo de un largo viaje! ─volvió a decirle.

─ Si es así entonces, discúlpame pero habido extraños cerca de mi pueblo, solo busco el bienestar de mi gente ─dijo Titania con su voz un poco suave.

─ Entiendo mi señora, pero no represento ninguna amenaza, se lo aseguro ─dijo suavemente.

(…)

Ese día Gandalf fue invitado a comer en el reino de Titania, el acepto con gusto. Allí paso el resto del día conversando con Titania, ambos comenzaron una amistad ese día, Gandalf le había dicho que se dirigía a visitar a un amigo en Rivendel, ella lo invito a pasar unos días en su reino, como no tenía mucha prisa en llegar, acepto quedarse unos días con ella.

─ ¡Gracias por su invitación, mi señora! ─dijo Gandalf a la hada.

─ No es nada. ¡Además eso me da la oportunidad de conocerte! ─respondió Titania.

Había algo en el mago que le llamaba la atención, no era su físico ya que el parecía alguien mayor, pero su mirada reflejaba juventud. Parecía ser extremadamente curioso, por la forma en la miraba.

Al paso del tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en buenos amigos, pasaran interminables horas dando paseos por el bosque o algunos jardines o simplemente en la presencia del otro, lo que era ya una amistad empezó a convertirse en un romance, al principio Gandalf no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él nunca había sentido esa clase de amor por una persona, esta era la primera vez.

Llego el momento de partir, estaba un poco triste por dejarla pero su tiempo aquí había terminado, tendría que llegar a Rivendel. Esa mañana, Titania sabía que él partiría, sentía desconsuelo, lo acompaño hasta las fronteras de su pueblo con un rostro triste. Regreso a su reino, todo el camino de regreso pensando en los sentimientos confusos, que empezaba a sentir por el mago.

Por su lado Gandalf, no quería partir pero ya se había retrasado y Elrond lo esperaba. Así emprendió su viaje rumbo a Rivendel sin ninguna demora, pero pensado en el hada que parecía haber cautivado su corazón. Sabía que sería casi un milagro que una criatura joven y hermosa se pudiera fijar en él, aunque su apariencia es la de un hombre mayor, aun es joven para su especie.

El camino fue largo, pero por fin estaba a un día en caballo de Rivendell, tal vez su amigo podría explicarle los sentimientos que empezaba a experimentar, desde que salió del reino de las hadas. Al llegar parecía que su amigo ya lo estaba esperando.

─ ¡Maratuldë meldonya! ─dijo Elrond que estaba en la puerta esperándolo. (Bienvenido amigo mío)

─ Siento la tardanza, pero me encontré con nuevos amigos ─dijo Gandalf mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su amigo.

─ ¡Ya me contaras! ¡Has de estar cansado y hambriento! Vamos a dentro ─dijo guiándolo hacia adentro en dirección del comedor.

Por fin Gandalf sentía que tendría algunas respuestas a sus dudas, al saber de su llegada los dos asesores de Elrond acudieron a saludarlo.

─ ¡Gandalf, que alegría volver a verte! ─dijo un elfo alto con cabello oscuro.

─ Te esperábamos antes, que te ha retrasado mi amigo ─dijo el otro elfo de cabello rubio.

─ En mi camino encontré nuevos amigos, bueno en realidad solo una se llama Titania del reino de las hadas ─dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa soñadora.

─ ¿Has dicho hadas? ¡Son seres muy reservados, difíciles de encontrar! ─dijo Elrond sorprendido como los otros dos elfos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Gandalf tomo un lugar y empezó a comer mientras sus amigos esperaban una respuesta, el saber este hecho le hacía gracia.

─ ¡Si hadas! La conocí en mi camino a Rivendel, me detuve a descansar bajo un árbol, cuando llego junto con unos guardias a interrogarme, pensó que era algún tipo de espía. Después de explicarles lo que hacía me invito a comer y termine pasando unos días allí ─dijo Gandalf. Los presentes no podían creer la suerte del mago al ser bien recibido por esos seres.

─ ¡En ese caso tu viste suerte!, En lo personal nunca me tocó ver una hada, solo eh escuchado de ellas ─ dijo Glorfindel.

─ Tienes razón, fue suerte ─respondió Gandalf con un tono de voz apagado algo triste.

─ ¿Porque tan triste de repente? ─preguntó Erestor.

Elrond solo levanto una ceja ante la pregunta de su consejero principal, intuía de que podría tratarse pero se quedó esperando la explicación de su amigo. Gandalf solo suspiro ruidosamente, nada podía ser ocultado de los elfos sin que se den cuenta. Tendría que decirles acerca de sus inquietudes.

─ Bueno verán cuando estuve allá, me acerque un poco a cierta hada, pero desde que salí no puedo dejar de preguntarme como estará, si estará bien... ─ dijo un poco melancólico.

En el rostro de los elfos, apareció una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos del mago, él estaba enamorado y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta.

─ Así que, sientes afecto por esa hada ─dijo Elrond con diversión.

─ Nunca había sentido esa clase de afecto por alguien. Por lo tanto es desconocido para mí. ─dijo con poca inquietud en su tono de voz.

─ Pienso que ya conoces la clase de sentimiento que sientes, solo que te da miedo aceptarla ─dijo Erestor seriamente.

Gandalf no sabía que decir, era cierto él ya tenía una idea de sus sentimientos, pero como dijo Erestor le daba miedo aceptarlos, por temor a ser rechazado, por el único ser que ha cautivado su corazón.

─ Tienes razón, pero no soy adecuado para una bella hada ─dijo miserablemente. Ahora entendían la preocupación del mago.

─ Con amor todo es posible ─dijo Elrond con una sonrisa, Gandalf empezaba a sentirse un poco animó después de expresar sus inquietudes.

(...)

A lo largo de su estancia en Rivendel no dejaba de pensar en Titania, el hecho de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, no mejoraba las cosas. Había tenido varias charlas con Elrond sobre esa cuestión, sentía un poco más de valor después de los ánimos que le daba su amigo, aun que tenía un poco de temor por lo que fuera a decir Saruman el líder del Concilio Blanco. Paso tiempo conversando con Glorfindel, siempre le agradaba tener una conversación con él. El asesino del Balrog también disfrutaba de su tiempo con el mago, sobre todo le agradaban sus historias del reino de las hadas, sentía deseos de conocerlo algún día. Así pasaron los días en Rivendel, conversando con varios elfos y algunos humanos que pasaban por allí, siempre sentía gran paz en ese lugar y no solo él, sino todos los que lo visitaban alguna vez.

Su tiempo en ese tranquilo lugar se acababa, pues tenía ganas de regresar a Faylinn el reino de las hadas, le había prometido a Titania regresar después de haber cumplido en Rivendel. Elrond como Glorfindel y Erestor sabían de su apuración por irse tan pronto, cuando en otras ocasiones duraba hasta meses. Les prometió volver pronto para la fiesta del solsticio de verano, con algunos de sus fuegos artificiales.

Así nuevamente emprendió su camino rumo a las tierras Faylinn, donde se encuentra su amada Titania.

* * *

Bueno pues este es el primer capitulo después de haber sido re-escrito, espero les guste.


End file.
